Sensational Disaster
by Vitalini
Summary: Boris teams up with Voltaire who is out of prison. They want to revive BIOVALT but need Kai. As a disguise Mr. Dickenson sets Kai and Tala up as singers believing it the last place Voltaire would dream of looking for his grandson. Unfortunately it all goe
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sensational disaster  
Authoress: Vitalini  
Rating: 13+ (maybe not)  
Summary: Boris teams up with Voltaire who is out of prison. They want to revive BIOVALT but need Kai. As a disguise Mr. Dickenson sets Kai and Tala up as singers believing it the last place Voltaire would dream of looking for his grandson. Unfortunately it all goes wrong and it's up to the Blitzkrieg boys to save Kai without letting any of the other teams know.

Warning: violence and possible out of 'characterness' , possible bad language. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I wish only to write for my own entertainment and any unrecognized characters belong to me.

Author's note: This was created from a spurt of creative dreaming, 'literally'. Its may confuse but be away there is frog hopping from past and present to make it more interesting and from Kai and Tala. I'm slightly obsessed with the idea that Kai can sing and is musically and linguistically talented so the idea may reoccur it a lot of my stories. I'm trying to think of something he can't do to make him more human but it is so difficult bar that he has quite poor social skills and can be rude. I know he can't cook. There how about that!

I shall change the title when a better one goes along- I promise. In fact someone give me a suggestion .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How DARE you parade around like _that!..._. LIKE SOME SLUT! …. …. Dishonor…….you disgrace! ..."

Voltaire stormed down the stone stairs, dragging him along.

He desperately tried to keep up; falling behind only resulted in getting his hair violently tugged. His neck was twisted painfully. He crawled as fast as he could, without causing further damage to his broken wrist or shot leg.

His Grandfather's raged words were barely audible over the loud ringing in his ears; courtesy of having his head bashed against the wall earlier.

Reaching the bottom, the old man moved at an even faster pace. The cold air hardly affected him, though its freezing touch aggravated the many open wounds, sported by the teen in his grasp.

His knees and palms stung as they scraped along the rough stone floor. The expensive material that had once protected them, hung torn and shredded.

Vivid bruises were already forming on his arms, and though he couldn't see them, all over the rest of his body as well.

Voltaire marched on, deeper into the darkness, electric lighting becoming fewer and farther between.

His scalped burned, his increasing slowness angering his grandfather even more.

Finally, Voltaire stopped. Removing a key from of his pockets, he proceeded to unlock the heavy metal door before him. It opened with a loud screech that echoed down the empty corridor.

Taking a firm hold of his Grandson's hair once more, he pulled the teen inside. The door slammed shut behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Removing his coat he released a tired sigh. This wasn't how it was supposed to work out. He'd thought it had been the perfect cover, obviously he'd been wrong. It wasn't the first time he'd made the wrong decision, but he was regretting this more than any other in the past. He cared deeply for all the kids that he'd encounter in his life time, getting more involved with some than others. He hated letting any of them down.

This however, was far worse than anything before. They'd trusted him, put their faith totally in him, and he'd failed them. He'd promised this wouldn't happen, he'd persuaded them into it and now look.

The worst had yet to come; he'd watched Bryan and Spencer jump into the ambulance with their captain with a heavy heart, by not joining them he'd only delayed the inevitable.

The sun shone through the tall glass windows, heating the white corridors with its intensity. They were on the fifth floor and by his instruction, on a private ward. No one else was allowed to visit unless they were team members or he.

He could keep one promise, he wouldn't let any of the others know of this. The boys were already shamed enough and wouldn't stand the fuss the others would make.

Reaching the blue double doors that were the entrance to the ward, he collected himself. He had to do this, but it wasn't going to be pretty.

Pressing his finger in the intercom he waited until the buzzing gave way to the soft voice of a nurse.

"It's Mr. Dickenson; I'm here to see Tala. He was brought in last night, he was with two friends…" he trailed off, but the polite voice quickly replied,

"Yes, that's fine. I'm afraid he's unconscious still, do you wish to come back later?"

_Still unconscious?_

"No, is it Ok that I see him now?" he couldn't keep the anxiety of his voice but he wasn't concerned about that, not now.

"Certainly, please walk through." A beep signaled the unlocking of the door and he proceeded to walk through, smiling as he past the nurse at reception. She hurried over to show him the way and gave him up dates of Tala's condition. Despite still being asleep and sporting a broken arm and brushing, the Blitzkrieg Boy's Captain was going to be alright. He released a sigh of relief at the good news. Finally some light was getting through the dark clouds.

She left him at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short don't worry there's more to come and I have a feeling it could be another long one, possible longer than Happy Birthday Hilary.

Read & Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sensational disaster  
Authoress: Vitalini  
Rating: 13+ (maybe not)  
Summary: see chapter one

Warning: see chapter one. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I wish only to write for my own entertainment and any unrecognized characters belong to me.

Author's note: sorry about the delay. In the fic, Kai's halfy-halfy. His Dad is Japanese and his mum Russian. Ok due to confusion I'll explain this differently. There will be past and present subtitled for each section so you know what is happening when and the past is explaining/setting the scene or context for why Tala and Kai are where they are in the present. Confusing but the layout will generally be present, past, present etc. How that helps

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_present_**

He felt as if he was floating. It took him a few seconds to realize he actually was suspended in fluid. The little pull on his arms, legs and neck confirmed this. Slowly he opened his eyes; years of testing enabled him to at least squint while submerged. However his eyes still felt heavy and he couldn't keep them open.

He tried again. A familiar green liquid surrounded him. Bubbles of gas were continually pumped in to the test tube interfering with his view of what was beyond the glass. Though, he could make out distorted men in white coats.

The oxygen mask was securely fitted to his face. Even if he had the strength or mobility to try and dislodge it, he wouldn't be able to. Unfortunately they wanted him alive. He'd decided that death was luxurious escape – a luxury he was denied.

He hung there; he didn't know what was happening to him, so couldn't fight against it, not that he was in any condition to put up much of a fight.

Too tired to move but occasionally he'd open his eyes half way. It was during one of these spurts of effort that something curious caught his eye. A slither of orange swayed like wisps of smoke in the green liquid. He watched it in morbid enchantment, slightly aware of his blood draining into the test tube.

The scientist, noticing the change, had a more dramatic response. The blurred shapes began to move frantically, white blobs dashed to and fro, seeming to increase in number.

He closed his eyes once more, only to open them again when he sensed someone looking straight at him. Automatically he pulled away, eyes snapping open fully for the first time. Red pupil less eyes studied him. Pale lips saying things he couldn't hear but the twisted smirk on the man's face showed he was pleased to be recognized.

Suddenly sharp pains shot through his arms and legs as needles were pulled out. However, it was a mere discomfort to the agony in his back. Only now, did he know that the needle in his neck had actually been inserted right down spine. Each centimeter of the long needle that was pulled out triggered shockwaves of excruciating pain to course through him.

The delicate procedure took time. With every second that passed the pain intensified, it was indescribable. His body involuntarily arched and convulsed until metal arms cruelly held him down. His eyes watered madly, lids stretched open in agony. Choking on the air he breathed, his head felt like it would explode. Still the pain increased.

Manic laughter spilled from the man who continued to stare at him. He could just imagine the sound, which became clearer as his vision finally blackened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_past_**

"I dare you!"

"…"

Bran smirked. He had his Captain right where he wanted him.

Tala's pride made it impossible to back out of dare. In fact ever since he refused his first dare when he was five he'd accepted every challenge thrown his way. Bryan recalled how Ian had dubbed him a 'scaredie cat' until the red head finally stole the keys of a sleeping guard. That incident had earned them a severe beating, but their captain had taken _every_ dare without hesitation that day onwards, not wanting to lose face in front of his friends. Fortunately for Tala, they'd grown out of it, until now.

The red glared at him, cerulean eyes narrowing. Time stretched on and Bryan seriously began to wonder if Tala was actually going to refuse. Finally he answered.

"I accept, but let's make it a bet instead" the menacing gleam returned to Tala's eyes, "_If_ I do this you have to do whatever I say for a month."

"He does that anyway." Spencer pointed out from where he sat at the wooden table, observing his friends.

"No Spencer, I mean what – **_ever_** I say" He stressed his words as much as possible, smiling evilly when the meaning registered on his gray haired tormentors face. However, Spencer raised a brow, wondering why their Captain hadn't thought of anything more specific.

Noticing the blonde's confusion, he elaborated.

"I haven't got anything on mind at the moment, so I'll take the opportunities as they come. If I'm running out of time, I'll just get him to jump in a bin or something."

Bryan snorted at this, but Spencer had a feeling Tala would use that month to maximum effect, after all he wasn't limited to one payback. _If_ Tala did this, which Spencer knew he would, Bryan had some prolonged suffering to look forward to.

"Is it a deal?"

"Deal" Bryan continued to smirk, the red heads attempts to make him reconsider had failed and he was enjoying the dilemma his captain had gotten himself into. The mischievous sparkle was extinguished as Tala thought out his next move, clearly stumped by the challenge from the falcon Blader.

"I can't sing" he thought out loud.

"Not my problem" Bryan was definitely enjoying himself.

"Any particular reason for this dare?" Tala inquired, fixing Bryan with a calculating stare, but his teammate continued to smirk at him.

"Not particularly, but it would be good if someone could show up that blue marshmallow during the singing contest." The Russian answered, moving to sit opposite Spencer.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Tala's glared became even icier.

"I'm sure you'll think of something"

To this the red head finally gave up. Rolling his eyes he turned his back on his two present teammates and surveyed the park below.

They'd been invited to this charity event by Mr. Dickenson (who else), along with some other teams. They really weren't given that much choice in the matter. Having been flown in two days ago they had missed the giant stage being set up in central park. The place had been turned into a huge campsite. Performers from all over the world were taking part. The money spent just on equipment and accommodation alone, would have been enough to help one of those third world countries out of poverty without this drama.

Supposedly the publicity would rally people to the cause and make them more 'aware' (as if they weren't already) of the suffering of those less fortunate then themselves, so they'd basically donate loads more money.

Considering as practically everyone in a well off country had it rammed down their throats how fortunate and selfish they were, when people were starving somewhere else since they were born, he doubted they needed reminding. He thought of it as an excuse to put on a big show because they had nothing better to put on television. But that was his view and he was being cynical.

Leaning on the railings of their hotel balcony, he spied some celebrities around.

There was going to be sports events, comedy acts, plays, musical performances, singing contests and whatever else they could think of.

Mingming, or the blue marshmallow as Bryan had 'fondly' dubbed the pop princess, was to blame for the singing contest idea. She was even going to compete herself, which was big of her – _not_.

The sporting events included Beyblading, hence why they were here. That also meant so were other teams who could make it. Mr. Dickenson hadn't bought every team's plane tickets or cover their accommodation but Tala wished the Chairman hadn't been so generous. Until the big event, they were bored out of their minds. It was difficult to practice in the big city, especially with the chaos in the park, so there wasn't much else to do.

He decided to blame boredom, as well as revenge because he'd made Bryan sit next to some old lady on the plane. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't been the type to tell you her _entire _life story. Bryan had given him death glare during the whole flight. Thus he decided to forgive Bryan completely for this out of the blue challenge, though he was still going to give him as much hell as possible after it was over. However that didn't solve his problem.

He couldn't sing, he'd learnt to play instruments curtsey of a certain bluenette but despite his friends best efforts, he remained vocally retarded.

_That's it!_

He'd get Kai to sing, while he played the guitar or something! One problem, he didn't know where to find his half Japanese team mate. He knew he was here, he'd seen Tyson and Daichi running out of the hotel (they were all in the same one), and was certain Mr. Dickenson would have got Kai to come with them. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since arriving. He could only assume he was with his other team mates.

Getting off the railings he walked past Bryan and Spencer who were engaged in a game of poker.

"Where are you going?" Bryan yelled, noticing Tala was exiting their hotel suite.

"For a walk!" he called back. Shutting the door behind him, he began his search.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_present_**

He turned the handle and pushed the door open. Bright light filled the room making the pale blue walls shine. Squinting, he covered his eyes with one hand, his other firmly on his walking stick.

Doing so enabled him to see the two usually tall figures, seated next to the occupied hospital bed. There backs facing the tall windows so the light didn't impair their vision.

Muscles rippled as Spencer stood. The burly youth didn't seem happy to see him, but Mr. Dickenson couldn't blame him. When Spencer was close enough that his broad frame blocked most of the sunlight, He lowered his hand to look to Blitzkrieg Boy straight in the eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_past_**

Daichi, sweet popcorn, hotdogs and ice cream apparently didn't mix. A discovery he could have done without making.

Patting the small red-head's back as the boy continued to empty his stomach into the toilet. He couldn't help wondering, why none of the others hadn't stopped him. Especially Hilary. More to the point, why none of them had escorted him back. He knew Rei and Max were probably with the All Starz, so didn't know about Daichi. He guessed the others were most likely chasing Tyson, making sure he didn't wreck too much havoc or at least not come to the same fate as his younger friend.

The two boys had been having an unofficial eating contest since they'd arrived. No hotdog stand or buffet was safe with them around. Unfortunately, Daichi's stomach finally protested as the days of pigging out caught up with him. Kai estimated Tyson wasn't far behind.

Volunteering to stay in the hotel room most of the time, while everyone else was checking out what was going on at Central Park, he hadn't planned on playing nanny. He'd wiped up most of the sick but he had to call room services about the bits on the carpets.

Patting Daichi on the back again, as he launched forward once more, he heard a faint knocking on the door. He checked one last time that the little monkey boy was Okay before going to answer it. Maybe it was the maid come to clean up or the others have finally decided to check on Daichi, Kai thought. (They usually didn't bother taking a key as he was always here to let them in anyway.)

As he neared the knocking got louder. Most probably the cleaner after all. He couldn't imagine anyone being thrilled about cleaning up sick, especially not on a Saturday afternoon. Wondering what else could go wrong he opened the door.

It wasn't a scowling maid and it took him a few moments to register the familiar face smirking down at him.

He smiled back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review. any problems or improves you'd like to tell be about would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sensational disaster  
Authoress: Vitalini  
Rating: 13+ (maybe not)  
Summary: see chapter one

Warning: see chapter one. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I wish only to write for my own entertainment and any unrecognized characters belong to me.

Author's note: I'm listening to the most unsuitable music to be writing this type of story, (Rama Lama Ding Dong, all the way )

/-------/ speaking in Russian (If I haven't already said they are)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_present_**

"What!?"

"There was a problem with the experiment – Kai resisted –there was nothing we could do!" Boris exclaimed raising his hands in defense as the older man advance on him.

"How could this happen? I though you had everything under control." Voltaire raged, slamming a fist on the large mahogany desk, causing a number of pens to fall on to the carpeted floor.

"We did – but like I said Kai wasn't co-operating. " Boris answered, backing behind one of the many large black leather recliners in the dark room.

"Does he ever," The business Typhoon sighed, running a broad hand through his long silvery hair, the rage leaving his face, for the moment.

Seeing the older man calm down Boris continued, "It's not like this hasn't happened before. Besides Kai's immune system is only temporarily disrupted, that I can assure you."

"Well this is just great!" Voltaire glared at him, "everything was going perfectly. We're meant to be making the perfect soldier-"

"He still is-"

"- yet one little scratch could kill him! Marvelous! Do you understand what a set back this is!?" Voltaire gritted his teeth, nostrils flaring. Looking away from the purple haired moron he'd had the misfortune of becoming business associates with, (worthy twisted, sick scientists were so hard to come by these days,) he glowered at the photo on his desk. The innocent grey eyes returned his stare, eyes wrinkled in happiness to match the joyful smile, as the boy spread his arms open expecting a hug from his father who had been taking the picture. His grandson, who was worth everything he owned and more. "How long?"

"A few months - at most." Boris assured sweat running down his face.

"It had better be."

"We can still do tests if you want-"

"No, I don't want another incident like this; he is my heir after all. I can't risk him bleeding everywhere when you prick him with a needle." Voltaire snapped round to face Boris; his voice was like venom "this _had_ better be temporary."

"It's just a small electric disruption to his immune system. Once it calms down his white blood cell production will be back to normal. What are you going to do with him in the mean time?" His question brought an evil grin to the old Hiwatari's face.

"There's a dinner coming up that I want him to attend with me. It's been a while since me and my Grandson shared time together. But that is none of you concern. You had better make sure there will be no more problems, I want everything to run smoothly from now on – **_understand!?"_**

"Perfectly," Boris voice was weak but his trembling calmed. Only Voltaire could intimidate him, especially when he was like this. At the back of his mind he vowed to make sure everything was running perfectly, even if it cost him his life. Of course as soon as he left the room, the feeling was dispelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_past_**

/"Well can I come in?"/ he asked when Kai didn't reply to his greeting. His words brought a slight frown to the bluenette's face, but he still didn't answer immediately. The delay made Tala raise a vivid red eyebrow/"something wrong?"/

/"Huh? Oh no,"/ Kai snapped out of whatever daze he'd been in. Looking straight into the tall Russian's bemused face, he continued,/ "You've come at a bad time, Daichi's throwing up-"/

/"The little piglet ate too much?"/ The disgust was clear on the red head's face.

/"-Yes so-"/

/"Can't he look after himself?"/ His interruptions earned him an annoyed glare from Kai but the Bluenette answered civilly all the same.

/"I suppose he can, and the others should be back soon,"/ he looked over his shoulder to consult the clock hanging on one of he walls in the room/"or at least the maid will be here in a minute."/

/"Good. I need to talk to you – privately."/ It was Kai's turn to raise an eyebrow. /"Come on Kai. Just tell Daichi you need to go get something and you'll be back in a minute."/ He wasn't sure why but he pulled his the best impression of a sad puppy face, getting a snort of (quickly suppressed) laughter from the half Japanese balder/"It won't take long."/

Deep down Tala was angry. He couldn't believe he'd had to make over an hour of inquiries at the front desk, only to have to search practically every floor just to find the right room, thanks to the staff's lame directions, (Okay so he was fortunate not have to go through Tyson and his motley crew) but now he'd finally found Kai he was holding back just because Daichi had gotten his glutton self sick. Add to all this he hadn't been greeted properly yet. It was all trivial and shouldn't matter but the Russian captain found it slightly annoying and hurtful, even when he wasn't meant to actually have any emotions and he and Kai weren't recognized 'friends' in the usual context. He had good mind to tell Kai all this, until he saw the phoenix Blader nodding.

/"Yeah, he'll be fine. Long time no see too, Tala."/

_That's more like it._

"Daichi, I'm going out for a minute. If you still feel sick don't leave the bathroom." Kai called over his shoulder, switching back to fluent Japanese.

"Who's at the door?" The younger boy's voice shouted back from somewhere in the depths of the hotel suites many rooms. He didn't sound too sick.

"…Just someone who's looking for the…kid's play area. I'm just showing them where it is!" He lied.

"Ok", the answer came, followed by a loud splat as Daichi was once again emptying his stomach. So he _was_ sick after all.

Kai stepped in to the corridor. Closing the door behind him he effectively shut out the unpleasant noise.

The corridor was cool and quiet. They were alone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kai switched back to Russian. (A/N: all conversation from here between Tala and Kai is Russian, the rest is English.)

"Let's walk and talk." The red headed Russian suggested. He had to admit it was refreshing having someone other than his team mates to talk to. Kai was always up for a game of word play, though he often didn't realize he was doing it. Something Bryan found irritating, but personally Tala enjoyed the epic duels where words and wit were your swords.

They'd had many hostile ones in the past. But after the last world Championships, they'd _sort of _rekindled their childhood friendship. The tongue sparring was now easy going and god natured. Due to this, it wasn't until they'd walked the ten flights of stairs down to the ground floor that Tala remembered why he'd been looking for the bluenette in the first place.

Stirring Kai through the once spacious but now crowded lobby, he headed towards the glass doors on the opposite side of the large room. He was only half listening to the answer to one of his questions, as he tried to locate a secluded area.

Maneuvering their way through the maze of furniture and people, He mentally ticked off places within the hotel. The entertainment rooms, swimming pools and lounges were bound to be crowded, even at this time of day. Where would the best place be?

He was so preoccupied he didn't notice his companion, whom he'd taken to dragging along so they weren't separated, was no longer speaking. Tala had been nodding and occasionally agreeing to whatever Kai had been saying for quite some time. Unfortunately for him, the bluenette took – oh say- a few seconds before realizing his fellow Russian wasn't listening thus had immediately stopped talking. As it had taken them quite some time to squeeze through the horde of people it is needless to say, Tala looked pretty stupid. Kai, finding the sight amusing and curious as to where they were going, remained silent and allowed himself to be pulled along. Tala was as aware he was leeched on to Kai's arm, as he was that, he was nodding and agreeing to thin air.

This perhaps explained the unusual pink hue to his normally pale face, when he finally realized what he was doing. Annoyed, he stormed through the elegant glass doors, upon reaching them. Kai, suppressing a smile, followed behind.

Unlike the lobby which had been a mass of bodies, the corridor leading to the entertainment sector was thankfully empty.

Mr. Dickenson hadn't been able to afford five star accommodations like he used to, but the hotel was tastefully decorated with odd elegant upgrades, (such as the doors they'd just walked through,) dotted about the place. The floors were laminated. Maroon rugs ran down the corridor covering most of the floor. This particular corridor was different to the others. It was like an expended conservatory or green house. Unlike other hall ways, the wooden beams that ran a third of the way up, along the walls from the floor which usually parted the patterned wall pare from the cream painted walls now marked where one tall Victorian styled window ended and another began. The vast windows stretched up to connect wit the glass roof.

On one side was the busy New York streets and on the other, a quiet sitting area with a simple but large fountain in the middle surrounded by colorful flowers. However, both boys ignore the view, turning the sudden ninety degree corner they carried on, only to find it was towards and even more crowded part of the hotel.

They hadn't spoken for some time. Neither sure what to say to the other, guess there was still some ice to break through. Strange how they still relied on each other, even after so many years. Kai had come to realize that Tala was the _only_ person who could really understand him. Tala in turn, believed he could count on Kai. The events after the past world championships supportive evidence for this feeling, or other less recent past events for that matter, but it was there all the same. Perhaps was the only reason they could still count the other as an unacknowledged friend, and happily walk in a strained, yet at the same time companioned silence. Not knowing how to approach the other physically or conversationally. It was a strange relationship but both accepted it for what is was, though other's found it difficult to understand.

They kept walking, past the pool, lounge, and games room until they came to a dead end.

"That's it! I give up!" The red head finally exclaimed, cursing in Russian while swinging an arm up in frustration and unintentionally startled Kai, "Isn't there anywhere quiet in this place, at least somewhere you don't have to worry about being walked in on!?"

"Most probably not." The cool voice brought Tala's attention back to his companion, "How private is this talk anyway?"

"Very." Tala affirmed, face serious.

Kai looked round the area they where in, it lead to various other rooms filled with off entertainment activities that didn't fit into the main games room. Including two rooms that lead to child's play area and holiday clubs. People ideally strolled from one room to another, some giving the attractive pair quick glances. Tala was right; this place was pact with people.

"I think I know somewhere that'll be reasonably quiet." He suggested, recalling a coffee shop he'd visited a few days ago.

"Lead the way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_present_**

"I'm sorry…. I never meant- "he began.

"It's not your fault." Spencer quickly cut in though there was a loud snort behind him. The Chairman sighed; this was going to be hard.

"Am I interrupting?" He didn't know what to say. He wasn't too familiar with this team and they were very different from all the others.

"Interrupting what?" Bryan didn't even try to conceal his bitterness, expressing himself through the emotion he knew best; anger.

"I see. May I have a word with you?" He wanted to get straight to the point; they must have figured most out for themselves but they needed to know the full picture.

"Go ahead." Bryan called over before his team mate could respond.

Looking from one to the other, he concluded that both were fine with him staying. It was hard to tell, the boy's faces rarely gave away what was going through their mind or betray how they were feeling, He could only assume.

Spencer returned to his seat, pulling a spare chair over for Mr. Dickenson, considerately positioned, so it was facing away from the light. Why didn't the room have blinds, anyway? Walking past the unconscious form of Tala, his stomach tightened. Blinking back tears, he joined the remaining Blitzkrieg boys.

"What is it you want to say?" Bryan asked, taking over the role of speaker.

"I'm afraid there are a couple of things I need to say and explain." The Chairman paused, expecting a comment or question but they merely nodded for him to continue, neither looking at him. He knew it was best to launch straight into it.

"I didn't mean for this to happen…I thought it would be the perfect cover for them…. No one would suspect: even I was fooled at the charity event and I knew what they were going to do." This was proving to be more difficult than he'd originally imagined. He offered them a weak smile, but dropped it as he saw Bryan's fist clench. "Erm…. I didn't mean to offend. To be honest this- I don't know what to say. Everything seemed to be going along so well, you've most probably figured this all out for yourselves. Voltaire had been out for months and he never knew- or so I thought.

I should never have talked them into it. What was I thinking? I was so desperate for any way, and then there they were completely disguised and no one could have guessed it was them. It just seemed like the perfect solution. What a fool I am…. "

Bryan let the old man ramble on. He wasn't listening. Whatever quit Mr. Dickenson was feeling it wasn't half as bad as how he felt. He squeezed his knees tightly, scrunching up the burgundy fabric, shutting his violet eyes, unable to shut of the feeling. He started all this. He knew full well Tala wouldn't back out of a dare, no matter what. Why did he have to be so immature? He'd never expected it to go this far. He had to admit, their performance had been so convincing it was only naturally that the old guy saw his plan as flawless. Hiding in the open, each concert strategically planned for when Voltaire was in town so they weren't around if he showed up. He brought himself to look at his Captain once more, restraining tears. He put Tala there, it was _his_ fault. Slamming his left fist into his leg, he turned away.

Bryan's abrupt display silenced Mr. Dickenson, but his teammate hadn't noticed.

Spencer stared, willing it to be real and not a trick of the light. A pray on his lips, he didn't dare blink, just in case Tala's hand did twitch again. It did.

"Look!" he rushed forward, just as the red haired Blader's eyes fluttered open. The other's hadn't understood his choked shout but were quick to follow the blonde's lead. Someone called for a doctor just as Tala came to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review.

A/N: I hope this is anymore understandable. I'm not too pleased with how I've written this. I'll take longer updating happy Birthday Hilary, making sure it sounds just right. I've written so much for this one I need to get it all down, though I'm going to have to stop because I've got loads of work to do. Try and enjoy it 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sensational disaster  
Authoress: Vitalini  
Rating: 13+ (maybe not)  
Summary: see chapter one

Warning: see chapter one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I wish only to write for my own entertainment and any unrecognized characters belong to me. Starbucks doesn't belong to me either, otherwise I'd be rich and I'm not but they do serve great fappuccinos and I wrote this part of the story before I ever went into a Starbucks and I've never been in New York thus excuse anything that is so unlike NewYork like….

Author's note: OMG this is very very late bows down I'm so sorry, I've been busy with my other stories and this isn't the only one I've neglected. Its going to be long to make up for it okay, please forgive me!

Lets just assume that while Kai and Tala are alone they're speaking Russian .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**past**_

15 minutes later, they were sitting opposite one another at a table in the far corner of a 'Starbucks' coffee shop.

"Six dollars for a coffee! They have to be joking!"

Kai shook his head as the blue-eyed Russian continued to examine the menu. Pure disbelieve shining in the cerulean orbs.

"No wonder the place is so quiet."

Kai smirked at him but could only see the bright red tips of his hair peeping up above the menu. Sighing, Kai reached over and lowered the shiny card out the way, revealing the usually intelligent face behind it. Currently, however, it was looking more cute and scary, (or at least in Kai's opinion anyway.) Tala wore a lost expression but bend over with his head lowered and eyes looking up at the phoenix Blader it was slightly unnerving.

"You come here often?" Tala enquired straightening. The curious tone held both awe and disgust.

"No, only once before," Kai replied, noticing that despite Tala's best attempts to look at ease in the posh armchair, he could tell the redhead wasn't too comfortable in this layout.

"So, how can you guarantee we won't be eavesdropped on?" Tala asked, shifting in his seat yet again.

"I can't- but-" he quickly added when the Russian eyes flew open, "-we're less likely to be listened to in here because for one, most of the customers are business men, who are too wrapped up in their own world to care what a couple of teenagers are talking about. Secondly, as you've noticed the prices are enough to scare most people off and thirdly as were speaking in Russian that reduces the number of people able to understand us even further, okay?" Tala's face showed he wasn't convinced.

"It's better than the hotel." He defended.

The redhead frowned at him for a moment before shrugging. Squirming in his seat a final time he finally found a comfortable position and sat back, surprised by how relaxing it actually was.

A waitress suddenly appeared at their table, beaming down on them. Terrifyingly perfect teeth sparkling in the light as she stood poised to take their orders. Tala jumped when he realized he hadn't picked anything and went to grab the menu again. It wasn't on the table, Kai had it but wasn't looking at it. Instead, he was speaking to the woman who was scribbling on her note pad.

"Anything else?" She asked brightly, once she'd finished writing.

"No, that'll be all thank you." Kai replied with an uncharacteristically thick Russian accent.

Tala's red brows bunched in puzzlement as he observed his former mate. The waitress wandered off.

"What was that?" he asked, openly displaying his confusion. Kai looked over at him from where he'd been carefully fitting the menu between the sugar bowl and petit ornamental glass vase on the edge of the table.

"We're meant to be Russian tourists aren't we?" Kai explained, smiling at him. "People will be less interested in us if we don't show any particular talents in languages, trust me." He added, giving a quick glance at the counter where the woman and a younger girl stood, openly watching them. Tala noted his as well and frowned even more.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I ordered?" The bluenette cooed across the table, startling Tala out of his thoughts. Kai smirked at the annoyed glare shot at him.

"What did you order?"

"Two coffees," Kai pointed to the ones he meant on the menu, Tala twisted round to see, "and because I know how much you like them, those bun things with custard inside and chocolate on top." Again, he moved his finger to indicate what he was talking about, Tala blinked. Those coffee's though they sounded great weren't cheap and neither was the additional treat.

"When did I ever say I liked those Canadian Boston cream pie things?"

"Remember when we were here for the championships and Mr. Dickenson visited and brought a box of cakes for us…"

"Yeah and you split the one given to you with me because you said you couldn't eat a whole one and I hadn't taken any."

"well that's what is was, one of those Boston cream pie thingies, which if I remember correctly you said was the nicest thing you'd had in years."

"Yeah, but really Kai I can't really afford to be p…" A slender finger pressed against his lips, silencing him.

"My treat." Kai assured, "Now what did you want to talk about?"

_Oh no, _He'd completely forgotten about the dare. How was he going to say this? Looking into Kai's surprisingly curious and earnest face and sitting in this classy coffee shop didn't make the topic any more approachable.

"I, err, erm, well…" Kai's head cocked to one side, brows knotting, truly perplexed by the usually confident Russian's spluttered answer.

"Well…?" The phoenix Blader persisted, though his voice remained calm without a hint of impatience for once.

Tala was saved an immediate answer when their orders arrived, this time the younger waitress served them, also smiling but more shyly. Kai nodded his thanks and she walked off blushing.

The Russian surveyed his giant cappuccino, aware of Kai's open amusement at his antics. He couldn't help it, the thing was huge!

Kai's grin broadened as Tala wondered about the best way to consume his drink. Placing both hand on the sides he carefully lifted it up. Lowering his head to meet it half way, he took a tentative sip. It tasted wonderful! He took another sip of the delicious liquid though not sure of what to make of the tickling sensation on his nose.

Lowering the cup the sight proved too much for Kai. The bluenette suddenly jerked backwards, one palm pressed against his mouth as he vainly tried to control himself; the other hand was clutching his side. A snort of laughter escaped him as he rocked forwards but he quickly clamped his mouth shut, head disappearing under the table. A few seconds later red eyes peeped up at him before diving back under; his body shaking terribly.

Though utterly bemused by Kai's action's he got the hint that the other was laughing at him, not that it took a genius to figure that one out. Why though? Moreover, why was his nose still ticklish? _Duh!_

He wiped the top of his nose with his finger. Sure enough, the bubbly foam was one is finger. Getting a napkin, he wiped the rest off, as Kai emerged still chuckling.

Miffed as he was at being laughed at, Kai's smile was contagious. Especially since Tala was the only person privileged enough to see the bluenette _truly_ smile or even laugh, though it was a rarity.

Seeing the funny side of it, he felt a small tug at the side of his mouth. _Damn him, _he thought. Kai's laughter _was_ contagious and he was catching it fast. Whenever the phoenix Blader graced the world with a happy smile, Tala often found himself following suit. His excuse was Kai's laughter made him laugh, but his laughter would only make the bluenette laugh even more. It was a never-ending circle. Well, until the humor died off a bit and lack of oxygen forced them to calm down. On average that took about an hour.

He was basing this on previous past experiences. As in _way_ back; when he and Kai had been inseparable in the Abbey. It had been years since he'd laughed so hard. It was painful.

Eventually they did stop. Both clutching their aching sides and wiping tears from their eyes, quiet as each was reflecting on their own different thoughts. Meanwhile the shop had filled as people making their way home stopped by to pay ridiculously high prices for a hot drink. But they couldn't exactly talk, could they?

The sound of soft chuckles made him look around.

"Kai, it wasn't that funny!"

"Says you."

Rolling his blue eyes at the bluenette he began to pick at his bun. Kai having regained control of himself did likewise.

"You surprise me." The Russian said, popping a small chunk of the doughy bun into his mouth.

"How so?" Kai looked at him intently but still had a smile playing about his lips.

"Well, last time I saw you I thought you'd forgotten how to smile – smirks don't count- let alone laugh at all. Now within a few hours you have a grin plastered to your face and are unable to stop laughing. Which if I may say is quite an abrupt change, Mr. Cold shoulder."

"As if your one to talk. When was the last time a real laugh escaped you, hmmm?"

"Fine, I get the point." Tala smirked, "Do you think I can have more of my drink without you choking to death."

Kai swallowed, making a purposeful show of it. "Ready."

Shaking his head, the red haired teen once again tilted the cup to his lips. An image of bright laughing red eyes flashed in his mind. He couldn't do it. Blowing into the cup as a fresh wave of giggles struck him; he quickly lowered the cup before it split everywhere. Really, he had no idea what was so funny, but he was still laughing, which set Kai off again.

"W-why…why…" he managed to between breathe but could completely the question.

"I…don't…know….high… spirits?" Kai was having as much trouble speaking or making sense as Tala was.

Gripping on to the edge of the table for support, he willed himself to stop. Kai, again, took his time.

"Ok, that's enough!" The Russian reached across the table to clamp a hand on Kai's mouth when the teen moved close enough.

"Look on the bright side, I didn't choke." Kai said between Tala's fingers.

"Joy."

Removing the red head's hand Kai sat back, a smirk replaced the smile as all traces of humor vanished. "Seriously, what did you want to say to me?" The bluenette moved intelligent eyes to study him. Feeling more comfortable around Kai, and consequently the subject matter he wished to discuss, Tala managed to reply without a single stutter.

"It's stupid really…"

"Bryan got you with another dare."

"…well yeah and…"

"You want me to help you." Scary how this sounded so much like a conversation they had earlier, only the roles had been reversed.

"You know me too well."

"It s the only time you start a sentence with it's stupid really unless your criticizing someone."

"You still remember?" His question wasn't specific and the slight change in Kai's eyes told him the bluenette understood what he meant. They sat in silence for a while, Kai gentle stirring his coffee, the creamy foam swirling as it rode the mini vortex. Tala went back to consuming his treat.

"What was it?" Kai's question brought the cerulean eyes back on him again, "the dare?"

One fun fact about the enigmatic half-Japanese Blader was that he was more curious that a cat. Mind constantly devouring information and storing it. He wasn't a gossip and to be honest little piqued his interest but when he was on to something he kept on with it until he was satisfied, in other word he knew everything.

"You know this singing contest…" Tala began.

"Of course," Kai's face twisted into a disgusted scowl as he muttered to himself. Intrigued to what triggered the negative reaction Tala would not let his 'friend's' mutterings slip by.

"Do elaborate."

"Are you ever planning on telling me about this dare?" Kai's face had returned to normal, all trace of distaste gone like the cold when a cloud passes over the sun.

"Yes. But after you inform me of your little slip from grace, not that you don't have many of those, after all you've got me curious now." The redhead's tone was mocking and a clear smirk spread across his pale features.

"Kenny, Mingming, need I say more?"

"Kenny?" Tala raised an eyebrow as he tried to remember the computer nerd who oddly enough rarely came up in conversation. He did recall the brief discussion or taunting over the Beystaduim with the vertically challenged pipsqueak. The boy had played up such a drama; Tala had lost his focus for a second surprised by the wailing and allowed Kenny the chance to actually attack. He had won the match but the means had been less than pleasing, as was Kenny in his book.

"He's obsessed with little Miss Pop. He goes on and on and on about her thus on and on about this stupid contest. The same old thing, you know, how she's going to win it, etcetera, etcetera. Then Hilary goes psycho. Sometimes I wish someone would shoot them all."

Tala snorted, "And here I was thinking you liked them."

"They're O.K - When they're asleep."

"Yeah I can imagine," Tala agreed, he was pleased with how open Kai was being, which was unusual. In fact, he was liking the overall change in Kai's persona. "Well the dare is basically that I enter this contest and Bryan expects me to put up a challenge to Miss Pop. As you know I'm not much of a singer and I can't do this by myself and I-I need someone I can trust so I'm asking for some advice on what to do."

Kai's face was blank but a knowing gleam had entered the red orbs. He waited for the Russian to continued, not entirely convinced.

"Okay fine. Will you do it with me?" Tala gave into the penetrating stare; he always felt they could see right through him so he gave up trying to act high and mighty when Kai made him feel so frustratingly small. The redhead hoped Kai's current mood would last long enough for him to commit himself.

"What do you want me to do?" Kai enquired still studying Tala, causing the Russian to feel slightly unnerved.

"Sing, play a instrument." He quelled the uneasy sensation to stare squarely into the other's fiery irises; if he was going to get what he wanted he couldn't give in, not this time.

"Sing?" Kai leaned forward, tilting his head to the side eyes still unblinking as he responded to Tala's silent challenge. His voice was quieter and bemusement had crept into his tone.

"You were the main choir boy back in the abbey and lets not forget how your voice captivated the hearts all those who heard it with its eerie purity, sinister innocence and beauty." Tala quoted copying Kai's actions. He was pleased to see the bluenette's cheeks change hue, and congratulated himself on remembering the praise rich businesspersons had given Kai after listening to a choir recital.

Beating down a blush at the redhead's words, Kai stubbornly glared into the deep azure eyes in front of him despite the burning in his own orbs. "That was when I was younger."

"You still have good voice. I heard you singing along to one of your songs on that mp3 of yours when you thought you were alone."

"I was?" The bluenette frowned, but did his best to keep eye contact unwilling to let the other boy see his shame or embarrassment. _Why were they having a staring contest again? _

"Not loudly, I could hardly hear you actually." The uneasy feeling had vanished replaced with dogged determination. Kai wasn't keen, but he needed him as much as he hated to admit it, but if he could beat the younger teen in a staring contest he'd have him.

"Do you want to do this or not?" Tala could feel his dominance over Kai grow and he leaned in closer.

"Do I look like I want to make an idiot of myself?" Contrast to what he said Kai was wearing down, Tala could tell it would only be a moment longer before he broke.

"Kai, please do it." His voice was more commanding and his face was set, he couldn't help the slight pleading in his eyes but it'd just take a second longer…._yes!_

Kai leaned back, closing his eyes a small smile on his face as he shook his head, light blue bangs swaying.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kai glanced up at him, taking in the smug posture and triumphant grin as the wolf Blader settled back into his own seat, "you're still your stubborn self I see."

"Certainly." The grin grew.

He preferred this relationship with his former teammate to the one during the championships, it was so much like the one during they'd had in the dark corridors and halls of the abbey, when they were very young. Better still he always got wanted he wanted in the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**present**_

His body felt like lead, too heavy and stiff to move. He recalled seeing familiar outlines and hearing vague voices calling his name before a swarm of nurses and doctors blocked them out. The people before, swallowed up by white and blue uniforms had disappeared and not come back.

His breath condensed on the plastic mask over his mouth and nose bringing back recent memories of when he'd last lain in a hospital bed. He squinted and unsuccessfully tried to turn his face away from the blinding sunlight outside. The sun was so bright it cast the sky's in a fiery glow as red as blood, burning his sensitive eyes even through his closed lids.

He felt little, only the warmth on his face and painful discomfort in his eyes triggered any nerve activity. The rest of him felt dead.

Having nothing better to do he tried to focus and organize the jumbled puzzle of memories floating around in his head. He tired of it quickly; too much sluggish brain activity gave him a painful headache. He lay there too blinded to see where he was properly so tried to imagine his surroundings instead. By instinct and the fact that there were hundreds of nurses before, he guessed he was in hospital and thus in some clinically white room which was typical of all modern hospitals. He must be situated in the western part of one of the higher floors. He knew these thanks to the cruel light currently intent on frying him. You would think they would invest in blinds or something!

Giving up his campaign to move his stiff neck Tala relaxed. Only just realizing how tense he'd been, as he'd unconsciously been trying to get some movement into his limbs. This feeling of ease brought no comfort. The strain on his muscle ceased, his senses seemed to come alive to torture him. His body no longer felt like lead, instead a sensation of pain and discomfort crept through his motionless body. He was helpless. Strapped to beeping monitors, covered in bandages and connected to a variety of other equipment he looked it too. He wondered if it was all necessary. Suddenly the door clicked open, signaling someone's entrance, but due to his incapability to move he couldn't see who.

It was a nurse. She strolled round the bed, hands shielding her eyes from the setting sun. Calmly she wandered to the windowsill, located something concealed with in the painted wood and removed a hidden lid. Tala, who'd been straining his eyes to follow her movements watched with faint curiosity, (heck there was nothing more entertaining going on) as she pressed down into the hole which must have contained a button or something because he heard a small beep before blinds emerged from the ceiling and began a slow descend to cover the window. Whatever happened to good old-fashioned pulling string?

He was grateful for the relief and fully opened his eyes. The nurse checked his monitors and seeing he was awake smiled at him before departing. The door shut with a soft click plunging the room into semi darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**past**_

Kai returned to his food, chewing over the thoughts in his head as he nibbled at his pastry.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" He wondered aloud.

"It'll be our secret; I'm in no hurry to tell the world." Tala replied quietly having been dragged from his own thoughts. "I was thinking of making it a surprise. I'm not even going to tell Bryan and Spencer it'll make it a lot more fun. I'll pretend I'm still trying to figure stuff out."

"How long do you think you'll be able to keep that up?"

"Long enough, I'll just disappear in the mornings and afternoons and come up with excuses, do a bit of acting you know. They'll come up with their own conclusions." Tala murmured more to himself then Kai.

"How are we going to practice?"

"Not a clue, find somewhere quiet I guess, get instruments…" His voice trailed off realizing how much they actually needed to do and how little he'd thought it all out. _How were they going to do this? _

"If we find a place, get instruments and a band together and all that, do you want to organize it so we practice Beyblading in the morning and the music in the afternoon." Kai suggested, again interrupting the redhead's thoughts.

"…sure…" Tala wasn't paying attention, _this is going to be extremely embarrassing _kept flashing across his mind.

"…"

"Kai, what are we going to do?"

The bluenette took in the change in his companions tone. Turning his gaze from the far wall, he'd been blankly staring at to look at Tala. He found himself taking in the others features. The bright red hair, styled in an eccentric manner with two thin antennas like bangs hanging over exotic blue eyes, which flashed like topazes when they caught the light through his unusually long eyelashes. The pale only drew attention to these bold features and the Russian's choice in dress didn't help matters either.

White pants and boots hugged Tala's lower body; the stylish metal buckles at the ankle matched the steel design that covered the metal footwear. The pants were secured at the top with a orange belt complete with a wolf head buckle that Kai remembered getting Tala for his 16th birthday.

The Russians jacket was mainly orange around the torso while the sleeves were white with two orange strips running down the seams. A thick white strip also ran down the centre from the high neck collar to the bottom where the jacket just about covered Tala's slender waist. Buckles normally fastened the jacket across the chest. However, it currently hung open reveling the dark blue t-shirt underneath. The redhead's costumes made him one of the boldest dressers of the Beyblading sport, second to only the F-Sangre Bladers in Kai's opinion. Though Tala's fashion sense had mellowed out somewhat, still styles that would look horrendous on anyone else suited Tala perfectly. Despite his peculiar wardrobe, the Russian captain was acknowledged as the most unintentionally stylish on his team. The again, Kai guessed Tala was fortunate enough to look good in anything and this teammates clothes weren't much to shout about.

Something was nagging him at the back of his mind that was making him take particular interest in Tala attire. It was unusual, different, eccentric, out going, complimentary… _but what else?_ Maybe he was approaching this wrong. Stopping his thought process, he started again, thinking over their discussion until it finally came to him.

"Tala what do you say we have some type of outfit or costume when we perform, maybe even disguise ourselves so people wouldn't know its us?"

The redhead stared at him blankly for a few seconds, his mind taking awhile to absorbs and process what Kai had just said. When true understanding hit him, he grinned.

"Great idea!" he exclaimed, "and I've got an idea how to get more band members, we'll ask Mr. Dickenson."

"Sounds good," Kai agreed, "Now we just need to decide on the instruments, music, practice area and costume."

Tala couldn't believe it, this could actually work and he liked the sound of costumes. It would be so much more bearable if people didn't actually know who they were.

"Let's design the costumes now so we have time to prepare them." He suggested.

"Okay, I've gone all day. You?"

"Till closing time."

They grinned at each other, each preparing for another clash of wills as they disputed over designs because as far as fashion sense was concerned they were as different as chalk and cheese.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**present**_

"I can't believe they just left the country like that!" Tyson stormed into the dojo after visiting the fridge for some stress relieving snacks, they hadn't done him any good he was still fuming.

"That's the fifteenth time you've said that Tyson, clam down already!"

"How do you expect me to calm down when someone who's supposed be our friend just leaves without saying goodbye, there wasn't even a note!" Tyson shouted, Kai's abandonment was hurting him and no one seemed to care one bit that he was gone. It wasn't like it was the first time but at least they had some idea in the past or some explanation. This time all they got were the hurried words from Mr. Dickenson that Kai'd left with the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys. Funny thing was Bryan and Spencer had left after Kai and their captain, actually, if he thought about it he hadn't seen Kai since the night of that concert when those two singers had been attacked and one had been kidnapped.

"Kai can look after himself; stop talking about it as if it's the end of the world!" Ricky, the loudmouth All-Stars Blader shouted at him.

Tyson didn't fancy another argument, Hilary and a few of the other girls were annoyed with him for not caring about that missing singer. Even Mingming seemed distraught despite the fact that her biggest competition had now disappeared; then again, Max had suggested she had a crush on the lead singer.

In all fairness, he wasn't happy about the singers plight, especially when the band had become one of his favorites, in fact nearly everyone's since they all had they're own reasons for liking them. The thing was he was more concerned with issues a little closer to home.

"Tyson, Mr. Dickenson will be back shortly why don't you ask him, after all he's the one who will most probably know. I'm sure Kai has his reason's he always does."

Sighing the world Champion slide down between Rei and Max, the only ones that seemed to understand his feelings. Since hearing that Kai had left the pair had gone into a numb silence, unlike the others hearing no word from their enigmatic friend was worrying. It was like he first world championships all over again, of course, they were friends with the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai and Tala had been disappearing together for quite some time now. However, they'd always had some assurances from Bryan and Spencer that they'd be back, they had to appreciate Kai didn't lead a normal life, what Tala had to do with it was beyond their knowledge. If anything the idea that Tala and Kai were so close annoyed Tyson even more, he'd always felt he'd had some special bond with the Bluenette and had been increasingly angered by Tala's 'butting in' as he saw it.

Rei also got worried whenever Kai left; they were never told where he'd gone. Max was equally concerned, he'd matured considerably the last few years and felt there was something bigger going on that was happening right under their noses.

Perhaps the most troublesome thing was the way Bryan and Spencer had gone. They'd been watching the concert and when the lights had gone out and the screaming had started the two Russians had jumped to their feet and ran out. Before anyone could stop them, they'd disappeared into the night. The following day Mr. Dickenson had come to pick up all their things, claiming they had to get a emergency flight back home.

"I have this feeling guys that something terrible has happened to him, it's been days and we've had no word." Tyson consoled to them.

Rei shifted uncomfortably in his seat, remembering how they'd gotten one phone call weeks ago during one of these absences, since then they'd been sent messages and Mr. Granger had been informed, this time there had been nothing. Mr. Dickenson usually calm whenever they inquired the whereabouts of their missing friend would merrily inform them the time of his return and sometimes give them a reason as to his departure. This time the Chairman had looked worried and unsure. He wondered if and when Kai would return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**past**_

"That was a long walk." Was Bryans welcoming line.

"Its not like I have anything to rush back to, " He retorted, not even glancing at the Falcon Blader as he went to flop onto the soft couch.

"Going to back out?" Bryan joined him, plopping down and dislodging the redhead where he'd been nestling in the cushions.

"I said I'd think of something." Tala growled when he remembered what Bryan was talking about even though he'd spent the whole afternoon with Kai talking about the dare.

"You don't have long; you better come up with something quick then." Bryan smirked.

Tala knew what Bryan was trying to do. By pressuring and scaring him, his violet haired teammate hoped to crack him into backing out. But he wasn't going back on this word, he never did, not until he'd given 102 to try and succeed. Bryan just enjoyed trying.

"He has a point Tala," the red head swung round and glared at Spencer for supporting Bryan. "You're going to need a lot of stuff, like instruments, players, someone to sing and time to prepare and…"

"Talent." Bryan cut in.

"I've got plenty of that!" his captain yelled hitting him with a cushion.

Spencer sat down in a chair angled to face the couch. "Seriously Tala you're going to make a fool of yourself."

"Yeah and we don't allow fools on this team." Bryan added, raising an arm as Tala continued to attack him with the head comforter.

"Then what are you doing here?" The red head countered ceasing his fruitless barrage on his older friend.

"Could you at least give it some proper thought?" Spencer pleaded, he was worried about the embarrassment that would befall his captain if he did go through with another one of Bryans dares, which by record, never ended well for the red head and he had a feeling nothing good would come of this one either.

Tala rolled his big blue eyes in dramatic exasperation, "what do you think I've been doing all day, hmm?"

He focused on Spencer, whose puzzlement was only outmatched by Bryan's completely lost expression. "You mean you've come up with something?"

"No," Tala swiftly lied, "but I was giving this some proper thought."

"And…" Bryan pressed.

"And I'm going to visit Mr. Dickenson tomorrow," came their captain's the evasive reply.

"Mr. Dickenson? What is he going to do?"

"Don't know, but he could help."

"So when are we going to see him?" Spencer asked.

"_We? _Oh no, _I'm _going to see him. You two are going to practice. They're setting up a few dishes for Bladers to prepare for the show, that's where you'll be. We can't have everyone making fools of themselves."

He stood up to go, But Bryan's next comment made him falter, "if you don't do this the forfeit wouldn't be pretty, for you anyway, though the leaving party might be more entertaining that usual."

_What the hell!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**present**_

Boris switched off the CD player. It was hard to imagine that they didn't recognize them sooner, Kai did have a rather distinct voice, he always had. It'd been years though and his voice had broke, the childish purity had been replaced by something even more enthralling and spine tinkling. He recalled watching the boys on stage, being mesmerized by the performance and the sound. So many people had been their screaming their love for them when they had no idea who they really were. It had been amusing and shocking at the same time. Kai put his heart and soul into every song and it showed, every note and movement created something so close to perfection yet beautifully imperfect. It was strange and wonderful. He almost felt ashamed stopping it. Not ashamed enough to feel regret though.

He was pleased to have removed Kai, he still felt like he owned the teen despite everything that had happened over the years. Kai had been a thorn in the side of his plans, getting himself injured and delaying the Dark Dranzer plans for years, destroying their lab equipment and setting doubt in Tala's mind, helping the other brats win, confusing everyone, stealing documents and messing up formulas behind the scenes. He'd done such a good job with messing up internal systems in the abbey that he often wondered if Kai had rejoined the Demolition Boys to do that or if he'd done it after he'd suddenly got a conscious. The boy was such a good actor that it was impossible to tell with him. He didn't understand Kai's lose against Spencer, it was like he wasn't even trying, he'd never understood the boy, who was always playing tricks on people acting two steps ahead, leading you on then doing something completely unexpected. He always wondered if the boy planned these thing or made it up as he went along, if he meant for something to happen or if it was as innocent as it seemed from face value.

He'd done the same thing last year, join BEGA for the apparent reason just to face off against Tyson again. Most of the time however he was investigating Brooklyn and he was certain he'd been keeping in touch with Mr. Dickenson, he even wondered if Kai and Tala were still talking, the pair were such schemers. He guessed Kai really did want another chance to take down Tyson but part of him felt that after he'd joined Kai's motives had changed. He'd pushed Brooklyn into showing his much more aggressive side unnecessarily. When he'd been carried off in a stretcher the first time Brooklyn beat him he was certain he'd seen the boy smiling.

When Kai had gone against Brooklyn the second time and won he knew Kai had been up to something, if it wasn't for Kai Brooklyn would never have broken down, He would have won, Tyson wouldn't have had the heart to try and win, it was all Kai's fault, always. Now the little thorn was going to pay him back, going to give him the victory he'd always wanted, worked for, deserved. Kai was the key to everything he wanted and so long as he had him it wouldn't be long before he achieved his goals and once everything was laid out and there was no turning back, then he'd work on getting rid of the annoying old man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**past**_

"Where've you been?" Tyson stood before him, hands on his hips and leaning forward to get his scowling face as close to Kai's as possible. The bluenette sidestepped him.

"Out." Was all he said as he disappeared into the bedrooms, which Rei happened to be occupying.

Shutting his book, Rei sat up as his two friends stormed into the room, Tyson chasing Kai and berating him for disappearing. As usual, the blue haired Blader was ignoring him.

"What's up now?" He asked, pulling his long black ponytail from where it had been stuck under him.

"Mr. Lone wolf over there," he cocked his head towards the offending teen, who was kneeling on the floor going through his pack, "has been gone for hours, leaving Daichi here alone while he was sick and he's not saying where he's been."

"Isn't that his business?" Rei defended his half-Russian teammate.

"He said he'd only be a minute. It's seven o'clock _now_. Daichi could have choked or something."

"Tyson, Daichi is old enough to look after himself, your sounding like Hilary. Besides we all get to go out all day maybe Kai just took the opportunity to scope the place out."

"Still _he _could at _least _tell us where he's been!" Tyson grumbled running out of arguments.

"_He _has a name."

Both swung round, having forgotten the subject of their argument was still present. Rei blushed furiously.

"If I remember correctly," Kai continued calmly from behind a huge book he'd found buried in his bag, "Wasn't Daichi with _you _before he got sick yet none of you escorted him back. If you were that concerned then why did you leave him by himself?"

Both boys blinked at Kai's uncharacteristically lengthy speech. Tyson already annoyed by his teammates arrogance quickly recovered, "he could make it back alright but _you _left him when he-he-he was _really_ ill!"

Kai eyed Tyson for a moment, then elegantly rose, closing the thick volume as he moved to sit on the bed. Swinging his legs over, he stretched out, resting his head on one arm, while the other held the book open on his chest. He didn't answer Tyson's feeble comment. The Dragoon Blader looked as if he was about to say something else but Max's bubbly voice called for him to "Come see this!"

Once their loud friend had exited Rei let out a soft sigh. Noticing Kai was still stretched out on one of the double beds he wondered over.

"What are you reading?" He eyed the old book in Kai's pale hand.

"A Russian dictionary of ancient runes and languages." Came the monotone reply, his eyes never left the aged pages, "and you?"

The question brought a feeble smile to Rei's lips as he compared his small novel to his friend's book.

"Holes by Louis Sacher."

Kai nodded to show he'd heard, "good Book," he acknowledged.

"You've read it!" Rei couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. Again a nod of acknowledgement from Kai, and if the Chinese boy was not mistaken he spied a smirk on the teens face.

"I like it so far. How long did it take you to read?" Rei prided himself for being the fastest reader on the team; to him it was natural to ask.

"Two hours." Kai flicked another page over and continued reading, seemingly unaware of Rei's gagging sounds.

"Two hours! How?"

"It's a short book."

"Not rea…" Rei began but stopped, seeing where Kai was coming from. The semi Russian appeared to prefer thick novels, with miniscule writing. Rei often borrowed everyone else's books when they had finished reading them but stayed away from Kai's books.

Firstly, they were Kai's books, making them automatically covered in a "don't touch" aura. Secondly they were intimidating. The size and vast literature and knowledge within the pages put him right off; he simply wouldn't be able to take it all in. It didn't help when they were all in different languages. He estimated that one of Kai's books would take him a year to read and he doubted he'd understand half of it. Kai seemed to lap the up. Slight changes in expression crossing the teenager's normally emotionless face told him the enigmatic boy enjoyed the novels, thus meaning Kai understood what he was reading. Yet another impressive quality the Chinese balder had noted about his unearthly handsome teammate.

"Anything else?" the soft voice cut through his trail of thought and Rei suddenly found himself staring into piecing blood red eyes, as usual they seemed unnerving closer then they really were due to contrasting vividly with Kai's pale blue bangs that hung over his flaming eyes. The effect lasted a moment but Rei got the hint and decided it was time to leave Kai be for now.

"No, see you around." With that he hurried from the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**present**_

Turning over in his sleep, Rei tried to quell the uneasy feeling inside of him. He knew he was missing something important, and it wasn't exactly the warm body that usual lay motionless and securely next to him. It was something that might explain the absence of his friend. He was certain something was staring him in the face but he could not see it, certain that somehow Kai was in danger. Call it a sixth sense if you will but he had this feeling and it wouldn't go away.

Finally fed up with trying to sleep he threw back the sheets he'd been lying in and crept out onto the porch. The air was calming and cool but there were hardly any stars in the sky to look at. To him it felt incomplete and wrong or that might just be him seeing it that way, the sky didn't always have millions of stars in it, right?

He'd become quite comfortable of how things had been, he enjoyed having everyone around, the happiness and games they'd had. Together they'd help Mr. Dickenson rebuild the BBA and they'd never looked back. Things had changed; they were different people to how they were before. The biggest changes were with the blitzkrieg boys, while still seeming distant they'd come to learn the Russians more playful and even good natured side. Tala in particular had proven to be quite a bit of fun and when he'd suddenly laughed at Kai, it had been so strange and yet so wonderful. To him it proved people can change, it was concrete evidence to this fact. He'd been aware of Kai and Tala's growing closeness and had a feeling their more friendly personalities may have been a result of it. He'd always wondered what it was that made them so close, they had a understanding that none of the others could appreciate.

It had annoyed him at first, He felt he'd known Kai longer but then he'd realized the team had a history and even though Kai left he was still part of it. He'd begun to think about how lonely Kai must have been, always changing sides never really having a fixed team, not really knowing what he wanted. He'd always imagined a storm of emotions and confusion behind those intense eyes and a troubled person. He was no stranger to change but at least he knew what he wanted, at least he wasn't confused and shut out.

They're was more to the Russians then they liked to let on, he knew they acted differently when alone together than when around everyone else. He longed t be apart of it, mainly because he was curious and he didn't like the idea there was a side to Kai he didn't know about. He'd always felt he had the most insight when it came to the half Russian.

The soft zephyr breezed nipped at his loose nightwear, but it wasn't cold enough to send him side. Mr. Dickenson hadn't come back, that was why his mind was still at unease. Tyson didn't appreciate that the others were troubled in their own way, they weren't stupid they'd seen Bryan and Spencer's suddenly departure, felt the strangeness of the other two's late return, heard the concern in the Chairman's voice, something wasn't right and he was going to find out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: how was that ; I don't own 'Holes' obviously but it is a good book, read it!

If any one can still be bothered with this fic please feel free to _review_ or just yell at me for ignoring this for months and months and months

Hope you enjoyed it ;.


End file.
